Return Home
by Hgirl
Summary: NickCalleigh: sequel to “Vegas Baby!” WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Return Home

Pairing: Nick/Calleigh

Summary: Nick/Cal Sequel to "Vegas Baby!"

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine so there really is no reason to sue.

A/N: Kelly, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it ;)

Chapter 1

Calleigh closes the door to her condo then drops her bags on the floor. Taking her purse off her shoulder, she flings it on her couch as she makes her way to the patio door. It feels so good to slide the door open and let the fresh air in.

Home, she thinks. I'm back home.

It would be fine if she was happy to be back but really she's sad she had to leave. The trip wasn't nearly long enough. She takes a look around after a few good intakes of fresh air. She feels like taking a bath to relax and unwind from the traveling.

She's tired and glad there isn't anyone to disturb her because she wouldn't mind not seeing a soul for a few days after the madness of airplane traveling.

Apparently, as her eyes scan her home, nothing has changed. She'll check her emails later and decides the mail can wait as well. She'd rather stay in for a while, than go back down to fetch her mail.

She notices her answering machine flashing. Pressing the button she hears the robotic female voice say:

"You have four new messages."

Calleigh strolls over to the bags she discarded near the door and carries them into the bedroom while listening to the messages.

"Message one, six thirty four pm, Friday April second. Hi Calleigh, it's Alexx." Calleigh smiles at her friend's gentle voice. It's good to hear her. "I just wanted to make sure you had a safe trip back. Call me and tell me all about it. I want details." She's smiling, Calleigh can tell by her voice. "We sure missed ya, hon. Talk to you soon, bye now."

Calleigh makes a mental note to call Alexx while looking around her room. It's still a mess from when she made her bags.

Emptying her suitcases, she tries to remember how happy she was before she left but it seems desolate compared to the way she felt in Las Vegas.

"Message two, seven oh one pm, Friday April second. Welcome back, Calleigh. Hope you had a nice trip and enjoyed your vacation. I hate to lay this on you now but the lab seriously needs your ballistic expertise. We've got a hot one, Cal. I'd be grateful if you'd come in as soon as possible. Take care." Work, she thinks; back to reality, back to the life she had with no time for herself.

There's no third message; someone has hung up without leaving one..

She throws her clothes in the laundry hamper and decides she's going have a good night's sleep then she's going to go for a run tomorrow morning and she'll clock-in in the afternoon to help out at the Lab.

"Message four, eight sixteen pm, Friday April second, Hey babe," Calleigh crouches out of her closet and straightens immediately at the sound of his voice, bumping her head in the process. She holds back a curse and listens eagerly. "I know we said we wouldn't do this because it never works but I really wanted to call and see how you were doin'." So, how you holding up? D'you have a nice flight? Back to the warm weather, huh, sweetpea? Okay, well, call me if you want or not... it's up to you." There's a short silence. "I miss you." Then, a click and the line is cut off.

She's braced herself on the wall while listening to his words and now she slowly slides down to sit on the hardwood floor. Her heart refuses to do as her mind tells her. Get on with your life, forget him. You said goodbye because it would have been complicated otherwise. Still, her heart longed to see him again.

Nick.

She peers around again. Nothing visible has changed but her life has taken a huge turn, spinning out of control and now she feels lost, trapped even in a life that she no longer wishes to be hers. She regrets walking away without saying that she wanted to see him again.

It can't get any worse Calleigh thinks as she finally settles down with her sandwich in the layout room. God what a day The team arrives shortly. First, Eric and Tim. Then, twenty minutes through lunch break, Horatio strolls in; always reluctant to leave an ongoing case. Food is just to keep his body working, nothing else. Cases plague his mind until he solves them. If he could, he wouldn't even stop to eat.

Calleigh looks around. The boys are chatting about sports and Horatio is drizzling dressing on his salad. Her gaze returns to her half eaten sandwich, which she puts into the plastic wrap from which it originally came. She's lost the will to eat. She knows very well she'll pay for it later when her empty stomach talks back but she doesn't feel like eating. She doesn't feel like doing anything, doesn't feel like being here...

Another day has passed and her coworkers keep telling her how she looks tired and how much she's changed since her trip to Vegas.

Crawling into bed, she picks up her book from the nightstand. She tries reading but her mind considerably elsewhere; she has to read the same line over and over again to get her brain to focus. Frustrated, she sets it aside and hugs her pillow. She isn't just lonely and tired, she realizes; she's in love.

Nothing makes the emptiness she feels go away. She dives head first in ballistic analysis, hiding under a mountain of casework, works out more than usual, goes out dancing, all in an attempt to take her mind of of things.

She refuses to talk about how she feels to Alexx because she knows it doesn't make any sense for her to be still hung up on a man she saw almost two weeks ago. Ten days, six hours and thirdy seven minutes to be precise. God, she's counting. She really hates herself for it and is slowly starting to think that she's insane.

She's sitting alone in the layout room, cup of coffee in hand when Speed comes to sit by her.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Hey," her voice is uncharacteristically monotonous and her gaze is fixed and hazy.

"Still thinking about that dude from Vegas, huh."

She brings her cup to her lips, avoiding conversation.

"I don't understand why you're still hopped up on him. I mean he has probably long since forgotten you..."

"Thanks Tim." She sends him knifes with her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean yeah, he probably has, but you shouldn't be so attached to people like that, it's not healthy."

"Are you saying I should date a different guy every week like you and Eric do 'cause I'm not like that."

"I know you're not but you have to move on..."

She looks at him squarely from the rim of her cup.

"Suit yourself." Speed walks out.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nick is sitting at the bar he knows well. He's been sitting on the uncomfortable barstool for a few hours when Warrick arrives and takes a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" The deep baritone voice can be heard over the loud music.  
  
Nick shakes his head, "Nothin'"  
  
Warrick knows that's BS. "Yeah," he slowly nods, "Right," and gives him a look letting Nick know he's a bad liar.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, well, conversation-wise anyway because the music is still blasting away in the bar, Warrick leans closer to Nick, who's pretending to listen to the music, and says, "Call her up."  
  
"I did," he answers throwing back a few peanuts.  
  
"And?" Warrick prods, leaning on the flat surface of the bar.  
  
"She didn't call back," Nick takes a long draught from his bear bottle.  
  
"Ouch, man...that's rough." Warrick straightens, holding his back straight with a hand on his thigh for support.  
  
He nudges his friend's arm with an elbow, "Go see her."  
  
"What?" Nick furrows his brow. "You mean *Right now*?"  
  
"Yeah," Warrick confirms.  
  
"You're crazy." Nick shakes his head, bringing the rim of his beet bottle to his lips again.  
  
Warrick sighs, "Thought you said you were crazy about her-"  
  
Nick holds back from taking a sip. "I am."  
  
"Then go find her."  
  
Nick stares at his co-worker for a long time before placing a few bills on the counter and getting up from his stool saying, "Thanks, man."  
  
"Dude, what are buddies for?"  
  
Warrick pats him on the back as he's leaving wishing him good luck.  
  
***  
  
In a Miami club, Calleigh is dancing to some techno music. Completely letting go, she's oblivious to the crowd of people surrounding her and at the same time she knows very well she can let loose because she's part of the group and nobody seems to care. Releasing all tensions, thinking of nothing at all, she moves, occasionally, unintentionally brushing against someone. Maybe she's had a few two many Mai Tais and has a buzz on. She doesn't care. She just wants the music to lift her and make her feel alive.  
  
The bright lights flicker as she sways and twirls. Arms going up to brush her matted hair from her face, she closes her eyes. Her skin is moist and her poinsettia tieback halter-top is sticking to her.  
  
Hot. Stuffy. Unknown. Dark. Mysterious. Thrilling.  
  
She loves this place. A stranger rubs against her bare back. More friendly than just by mistake. She promptly opens her eyes and veers to confront him and catches a glint of his smile. Still dancing, she takes her hand to his chest and gently pushes him away, letting him know she doesn't want him to invade her space. He gets the idea and respects her wishes but still stays close. He's not bad looking, she thinks, eyes roaming from his face down to his waist then back up again. He's actually pretty cute.  
  
Out of the blue, she slowly threads her way between two people moving away from him. She keeps dancing, making her way towards the exit. She has suddenly regretted what she's done. He'll think she's interested which she's not. He's attractive but that's all. She's not looking for something new.  
  
All of a sudden, something is holding her back, not pulling just immobilizing her and she realizes someone has grabbed her and is holding her arm. She spins around only to find herself face to face with the attractive stranger. He says something and she frowns not understanding, then, tries to read his lips. "I'm going outside-"she tells him, thinking that's what he's asked her. It's his turn to be confused. She fans her face with her hand and points to the exit. He nods.  
  
*What am I doing?* She wonders. She knows he's following her. *I'll explain and apologize once outside.*  
  
Breathing in the cool air, she feels him approach.  
  
"You're a good dancer."  
  
"Look-"hands clasped, she turns towards him. "I... I have... ah..." Thinking quickly to find a way out of this, she tells him, "I have a boyfriend." She nods trying to believe it herself.  
  
The man's eyebrows shoot up. He's surprised, she thinks, but he inquires, "Is that so?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"So, where is he?"  
  
She dislikes him already. Again, thinking quickly she answers, "Working."  
  
"While you're here all alone? Why don't I show you a good time, huh?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She spits back.  
  
"You certainly look fine. What's your name?" he looks her up and down.  
  
She's disgusted. Not because he looks her from top to bottom but that he stares at her chest.  
  
He moves forward to touch her and she dodges his caress. "Get your paws off of my body!"  
  
The club bouncer looks in their direction, coming aware that he's annoying Calleigh. The stranger shakes his head at him and smiles, gesturing that they're fine and that nothing's wrong.  
  
"Baby, don't play hard to get. I saw how you looked at me. You were all over me. Don't deny it."  
  
"It has long since passed I'm afraid," she gives him an icy look then turns to walk away.  
  
He grabs her arm again "Baby-"  
  
She turns, retrieving her arm from his hold saying, "Try that again and you won't be able to use that thing between your legs."  
  
He smirks. "Feisty, are we, baby? I like that."  
  
"Baby me again and I assure you you'll regret it." Her eyes go dark with fury and she walks off crossing the street.  
  
Looking back, she sees that he's laughing. She looks again and he's trying to get back in the club but the bouncer refuses him access.  
  
*Good for him* she thinks.  
  
If he had followed her, she would have used her cop privileges and filed for harassment. Lucky for him, she got home safely, shivering but safely.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thank you Donna!  
  
******  
  
A knock on the door disturbs her. She slaps her yellow rubber gloves off and makes her way from the kitchen sink to the door. Another knock resounds.  
  
"Yeah, hold on, just a sec-."  
  
She's not expecting anyone and there are only a few people who have a key for downstairs. A third knock echoes. Now, she's frustrated. Who the hell could that be? At this time with no common courtesy, practically pounding on her door. It could be important like an emergency. Then, she thinks it's one of the guys... not Horatio of course; he's too courteous for that, but Speed or Eric. Damn those two. She flings the door open "Wha-"  
  
"Hey babe." Nick is standing, cap on, bag over his shoulder, arms open with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oh my God, Nick!" she exclaims launching forward, jumping into his arms.  
  
"I think I got you in a bad time-"Nick says as Calleigh slides down, her feet reclaiming the floor. "Your voice sounded annoyed... maybe I should leave and come back some other time," he joked.  
  
"Get in here, you." She grabs his arm and pulls him inside.  
  
Nick removes his baseball cap and holds the shoulder strap of his bag to keep it on his shoulder while unzipping it.  
  
Calleigh takes a step back and Nick looks at her. She's so gorgeous. She's standing there in gray sweatpants and a white tank top.  
  
"I can't believe you're here," she tells him, arms limp at her sides.  
  
"I got you a gift." He steps towards her with the box he's pulled out of his bag. She's rendered speechless. "Remember when we walked by that jewelry store and you pointed to a ring with a precious stone?" She nods incredulously. "Your eyes shimmered. I noticed." He hands her the box and takes her hand. Reaching in his pocket, he slips the ring on her finger. "To compliment that pretty hand of yours."  
  
She contemplates it, moving her fingers, mesmerized by its beauty.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"You're beautiful," he says simply. "I also got you that," he points to the box she forgot she was holding in her left hand.  
  
"You really shouldn't have, Nick," she says pulling on the pink ribbon and removing the lid to reveal a close-fitting sliver necklace.  
  
"It's lovely!" she exclaims, handing him the empty box so she can slip it on.  
  
"Perfect," he tells her.  
  
"Thank you so much... I... I don't know what to say," Calleigh stutters.  
  
Nick puts his bag down to take off his coat. Changing the subject to ease the awkwardness, he says, "Is it hot here or what?"  
  
"It's alright." She answers. "Floridians gracefully handle the humidity."  
  
"Uh-huh," he pursed his lips.  
  
"'Course I'm a southern woman from the drier regions of Louisiana so I'm always having trouble with my hair when it gets to be this humid even at this time in the evening."  
  
"You're doing a fine job, pumpkin'." He wraps an arm around her waist, while caressing her hair with the other hand. She shyly dips her head. "You're even more gorgeous than when you left."  
  
She looks up at him, "Well, I was sad when I left-"  
  
"You know what I mean..."  
  
"Just giving you a hard time, cowboy."  
  
"Where are my manners?" she rolls her eyes at the ceiling. "Can I get you anything to drink? Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks, sweetie."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He gives into her. "Well, I'm a little hungry..."  
  
"Yeah? I can make you a sandwich or I've got cookies," Looking up at the ceiling in thought then gesturing with her hands, saying "I've got Ice cream... sweets..." Shrugging, she asks, "What would you like?"  
  
"You."  
  
She chuckles. "Um," and tries to find a good response.  
  
"A sandwich is fine."  
  
"Okay," her cheeks get rosy as she smiles while opening a cupboard to fetch a plate. She then walks over to the fridge.  
  
Closing the fridge, she says, "All kidding aside, Nick, what are we doing?"  
  
She takes two slices of bread and spreads Mayo and mustard on one of them.  
  
"You didn't call back and I wanted to... I don't know-"  
  
"There's a reason I didn't call." He lowers his eyes. She leaves the knife on the countertop, moves closer and touches his arm. "And, it's not what you think. You know I have feelings for you. You literally swept me off my feet but how could this work? You're in Vegas. I'm in Miami."  
  
"That could change."  
  
"Now you're talking crazy-"she moves back to the counter and places some lettuce and cold cut meats on the Mayo covered bread.  
  
He laughs. "I know, I'm crazy... Crazy in love and I would never make you leave your home... I told you that. So, I'll move here."  
  
"No way." She shakes her head, adding some cheese to Nick's sandwich. "What about your job, your family..." She stands still looking at him. "Everyone will miss you."  
  
"If I stay in Vegas, I'll miss you more." She hides her blush by truning away and cutting his sandwich in two.  
  
"You'd be willing to-"She waves the knife in the air. "I can't even say it. It's preposterous." She drops the knife in the sink.  
  
"It's no big deal. What, don't you want me here with you?"  
  
She hands him the plate. "Baby, don't get me wrong. I do. It's just-"  
  
"Don't tell me to think about it-"he steals her line before she has time to say it. "I thought about it long and hard. It will do me good to be away from the nest and I want to start a life of my own. What better place than sunny Miami?"  
  
"Seriously Nick, you're not being sensible- what about your job?"  
  
"Don't they need CSIs here?" he asks taking a bite of his sandwich. "Number one crime lab in the country, right?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"If there isn't a job for me as a CSI, I'll try at the MDPD or even try my hand in the lab."  
  
Calleigh's eyes go wide. She can't imagine Nick as a lab rat. "Listen, I'll talk to Horatio and we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Have I convinced you?"  
  
"Sort of. *But*, I still think you're nuts!"  
  
"And you're my little pea-nut!" He takes another bite from his sandwich mumbling that it's really good.  
  
"Thanks. You want a coke or something?"  
  
"Nah. I had a lot to drink on the plane."  
  
She laughs and he grins.  
  
She takes a softer voice, "I'm really glad you're here."  
  
"Me too." The five-hour flight was so worth it.  
  
Calleigh saunters to his bag in the living room and Nick follows her. "I'll set your bag in my room."  
  
Mouth full, he can't respond but discards the empty plate on the living room table and swaggers after her.  
  
Framing the doorway of her bedroom, he smiles, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I can't wait to sleep in the same bed as you." He stays modest about what is really on his mind.  
  
"Why are you waiting?" She bats her eyelashes and beams him a full-blown smile.  
  
He shakes his head, sauntering towards her.  
  
A breath escapes her lips as his chest presses against her and his hands roam over her hips and her waist. He fondles his way up her body eliciting a moan. Audaciously, Nick moves forward making Calleigh gently fall back on the bed with him. Hands caressing her soft curves under her shirt, he brings his lips to hers in a painfully slow manner. Her right hand is in his hair, the left pulling at his shirt. Tumbling, she tugs at his shirt and lifts it over his head. Soon, his bare chest is being explored by moist lips and delicate fingers. Her shirt hits the floor and she straddles him and he pulls her in, drawing her near to kiss the valley between her breasts. She reaches back, unhooking her bra as her lips hungrily return to his. Her long locks slide over his skin making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. She fills his senses. Looking into her eyes, the longing that has been building for weeks between them becomes unbearable. They both give in, satisfying their thirst for one another.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
